


The Works

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pizza, weight loss, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacLeod catches Methos weighing himself...again.  But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Works

“What, exactly, are you doing?” Duncan asked.

“What does it look like?” Methos squinted down at the scale as if he couldn’t believe what it was telling him.

“It looks like you’re weighing yourself.” Then he added, “Again.”

“Then you’re very observant.” Methos stepped off the scale and spent a moment to make sure it balanced out at zero. Then he grabbed three different weights off the rack and carefully placed each one on the scale to double-check the scale calibration.

Duncan folded his arms. “Is there a problem?”

Methos frowned. “No. Your scale works perfectly.”

“My customers will be glad to hear it,” Duncan said, “but what about you?”

Methos sighed heavily and looked ceiling-ward. “Two hundred years,” he said. “For two hundred years I’ve been the same weight, give or take.”

“So?”

Methos flapped an arm with a movement that took in the entire dojo and ended at Duncan. “All this training with you, and I’ve lost 7 kilos!”

“Is that all?” Duncan rolled his eyes. His general worry dissipated into slight annoyance.

“I sort of needed that weight, MacLeod.” Methos narrowed his eyes. “You, of all people, should be aware of how weight and fighting style must balance each other out.”

“There’s a really simple solution,” Duncan said.

Methos squared his shoulders and retrieved the phone from the office, handing it to Duncan. “Two large. Both with the works, hold the anchovies, and you’re paying.”

“Of course I am,” Duncan said, and dialed.


End file.
